I Won't Die
by Lord Mornstein
Summary: Shadow's life is on the line. The hospital isn't his favorite place in the world, but he's stuck there for a while. Note: Use of profanity.
1. Flatline

Imma fucked up person.

* * *

"Sonic..." Shadow called out weakly.

He dragged himself across the ground, his body almost completely ripped in half. All that was keeping him together was a few chunks of bloody, mangled flesh, and his spine. His vision blurred, his fur matted in dry clumps of blood. One of the pieces of flesh holding him together tore. He bit his bottom lip and almost screamed in pain, his eyes watering. His intestines started touching the ground.

"Ouch..fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck...!" Shadow moaned loudly.

His vision returned slowly. He began calling out Sonic's name again, the azure hedgehog slowly coming into view.

"Sonic...Sonic...Soniiiic..." Shadow choked.

He coughed up gruesome amounts of blood, his fur stained from it. Sonic came closer into view.

"Soniiiic...Sonic please...help me..." Shadow begged as his vision blurred again.

Sonic finally noticed him.

"Oh my god Shadow!" Sonic yelled quickly racing towards Shadow.

Shadow's flesh started tearing at slight movements. Shadow squeezed his eyes shut. Sonic skidded onto his knees.

"Shadow?! Shadow answer me! Shadow!"

Shadow blacked out.

He woke up hours later, groaning and grimacing. His eyes opened slowly. He was hooked up to machines and a breathing tank. The beeping sound of a heart monitor rang through his ears. He realized where he was. His hand was laying on his stomach. Something didn't feel right about it. He carefully pulled the blanket off of his body and looked at his stomach.

Stitches. Everywhere.

He started calling Sonic's name.

"Sonic...Sonic where are you..." Shadow coughed.

Sonic was outside the door. His ears twitched.

"Sonic..." Shadow called again.

Sonic turned his head towards the door. He walked into the room.

"You're awake..." he said.

"I fell dizzy..." Shadow said.

"Well...you lost quite a bit of blood..." Sonic said.

"I'm sure the stitches can prove that..." Shadow said.

"How many rows are there?" Sonic asked.

"Five...six...seven...eight..." Shadow sighed.

"Quite a few huh..." Sonic said.

"Mhm...why am I even here...I thought I died..." Shadow said.

"Maria and I got you here quickly.." Sonic said.

"M-Maria saw...?" Shadow asked.

Sonic nodded.

"Where is she...?" Shadow asked.

"Right outside the door..." Sonic said.

"I wanna see her..." Shadow said.

Sonc nodded and went back into the lobby. Shadow felt really nauseous. Mostly from all the stitches he saw. Sonic walked back into the room, Maria right behind him.

"Maria..." Shadow said weakly.

Maria was by his side in an instant. Shadow weakly grabbed her hand.

"I'm so sorry..." he said weakly. "You shouldn't have had to see that..."

"It's ok Shadow.." Maria said.

Shadow coughed hard. His grip tightened on Maria's hand slightly. Maria's eyes were watering a bit. Shadow groaned softly and breathed in slowly.

"I'm so sorry..." he said again, his eyes closing slowly.

"Shadow..." Maria said softly.

"I'm sorry Maria...I failed you..." Shadow said, tears starting to run down his face.

"Shadow...Shadow don't say that.." Maria said.

Shadow's voice became really quiet.

"I'm sorry..."

He started coughing really hard. He couldn't breathe. Maria started to panic.

"Sh-Shadow!" She said.

He started coughing up blood again. It was getting all over the breathing mask.

"Sh-Shadow! Sonic get the doctors!" Maria said worried.

Sonic was out the door in an instant. Shadow couldn't stop coughing now. His eyes were shut tight. Tears started running down Maria's face. The doctors rushed into the room. Shadow's breathing was slowing. Maria was taken out of the room.

"Shadow!" She cried. "Shadow!"

Doctors quickly started working. But it was too late. Shadow's breathing became slower and slower.

"Shadow please!" Maria cried.

Shadow's eyes closed.

He flat-lined.


	2. You're Not Gonna Lose Me

So, as ArcticKnight said I should do, I bumped up the rating. This chapter isn't quite as long as the first one.

* * *

"Shadow no! Please no!" Maria sobbed.

He was gone. Shadow was gone. The heart monitor was there to show proof. His heart wasn't beating anymore. There wasn't anything the doctors could do to bring him back.

"Shadow..." Sonic said quietly, tears running down his face.

His friend was gone. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was lost.

Lost.

Everyone else had shown up too late.

"Sonic...Sonic why are you crying?" Tails asked.

"Shadow's gone...his heart stopped...he's gone..." Sonic said biting his bottom lip.

Everyone stared at Sonic.

"N-no...no that isn't true..." Knuckles said.

"It is..." Maria said.

The doctors walked out of the room.

"We're sorry...but we couldn't save your friend..." one of them said. "If you would like to say your last goodbyes...you may do so..."

The doctors walked away as everyone went into the room. Shadow was lifeless on the hospital bed. Silver bit his bottom lip and stared at Shadow. Cream buried her face into Sonic's chest. Maria was by the bed, her hand laying on Shadow's. She didn't know how to cope with this. He wasn't gonna be there for her anymore. She loved his company but, now there wouldn't be any of his company to keep her happy.

"Why him...he had so much to live for..." Silver said.

"I don't know Silver...if only you saw the condition he was in before we got him here..." Sonic choked.

Maria had her face buried in her arms. She couldn't stop sobbing.

'He's gone...god why?! Why him?! Please Shadow I need you!' Maria thought to herself.

A small breath escaped Shadow's lips. It wasn't heard by anybody. Maria continued to sob, her face red. The heart monitor started slowly beeping again. Sonic looked at it and stared at the line as it started to spike up and down again. Shadow's hand twitched slightly. His fingers weakly closed around Maria's hand. Maria looked up at him.

"Shadow?"

She looked over and saw the breathing mask. She grabbed it and put it back over Shadow's mouth. He was breathing again. His head tilted, his eyes opening a bit.

"Did I ever tell you...that I love your eyes...?" Shadow said quietly.

"Shadow!" Maria said hugging him.

Shadow winced slightly, but allowed her to keep ahold of his body. Everyone looked at him in shock. Shadow smiled lightly and put his arm around Maria.

"Sh-Shadow! You're alive!" Silver said.

Shadow coughed a few times.

"Who ever said if my heart stopped I would be gone forever…?" Shadow said.


End file.
